TRP: Larkin and Mishka (The Vessel)
JEN Some time after the Aleksei-Drama, Temple of Corellon, Alabaster The shift relief didn't come one minute too early. The two guards started to have a quiet chat and Larkin used the distraction to not get caught easing herself out from behind the statue where she'd wedged herself two fucking hours ago. They were still in her way, but a little Thaumaturgy to mimick a crashing sound down the hall got rid of them long enough to slip past and pick the lock to the High Mage's sanctum. She slipped in and eased the door shut after her. The click of the lock was lost in the sounds of returning foot steps. The magic crystal was easy to find. The whole sanctum was basically one open room, divided by several archways and skily curtains and the soft, white light of the crystal's magic shone through them in pulsing waves. After taking care of the High Mage herself- non-lethally, of course- Larkin found her target where it sat on a rune-etched pedestal of silvery wire. The whole thing looked like it'd be worth quite a bit itself, but she doubted she'd get away with hauling it out of here to sell the silver. Eh. It didn't matter. If they went through with their plan, Larkin would end up with a fuckton of good stuff to sell. She jammed the tip of her knife between the crystal and where it was anchored inside the pedestal, and pried. After a minute of jiggling and and pushing, the crystal popped free with a clink. COYOTE The moment the crystal came free, a soft chime began to sound. It was loud but not unpleasant, and high-pitched so it could be heard throughout the entire temple. Somewhere nearby, there was a shout of alarm. JEN Yeah, well. That'd been kind of obvious. Larkin ditched the idea of taking the crystal with her, and the thing itself, and ran back out to the main room where she pressed herself against the wall next to the door. Hiding in here was useless but with any luck, she could still get a moment of surprise on whoever would be coming in now. COYOTE The door banged open, and four elven paladins rushed into room. Two of them still looked confused and rumpled from sleep. JEN As soon as the last one went through, Larkin slid around the open dooway- right on time for the arrival of a fifth elf. COYOTE The fifth elf— a female cleric, clutching her wounded side— stared at Larkin in shock and froze. Her eyes darted to the side, at the other four elves. Then she stepped aside and waved urgently for Larkin to go through the door behind her, and she stepped in front of Larkin to cover her. JEN Larkin only stopped for a brief moment. Her knife was in her hand in an instant, ready to finish the cleric off, but then she didn't cry out and Larkin saw the two rapiers hanging from her belt. She gave the cleric a worried look but complied, dodging around her and out of the door. COYOTE “Search the room,” the wounded cleric said, resting against the wall. “The Vessel is missing. The kidnapper must’ve had an accomplice, and the accomplice must still be in this room. Keep the door shut until you find them.” And the cleric ducked back outside the door and shut it. She and Larkin stood in a dark, empty hallway. JEN "What's happened?" Larkin asked. She was still on the balls of her feet, urgent to be away. "Are we fucked?" COYOTE “Opposite of fucked,” the cleric said, sounding pleased and smug as fuck. She offered Larkin her hand. “I’ll jump us. You ready, or you want to grab more shiny shit before we go?” JEN "Nah. Let's get the fuck outta here." COYOTE The cleric grabbed Larkin’s hand, and then they both silently vanished with no noise at all. They landed outside the temple walls about five hundred feet away, inside city streets inside a dark alley. Mishka took the mask off with a flourish and offered it to Larkin— just in case she wanted to look more elven and less, well, tiefling. JEN Larkin glanced at it, confused, but then it clicked and she took it. The magic effect was weird in a subtle way and when she looked at her hands, they were slender, long-fingered and white as porcelain. "You got them in the spot?" Larkin asked, grinning with her elven face. COYOTE “Not yet.” Mishka kept smirking like an asshole. He had a small bag by his side. He took it off and set it on the ground, then dumped it out. An entire unconscious body fell out onto the ground. The Vessel was a slim, brown-haired elf about fifteen years old, tattooed with runes across most of their body. “Extra-dimensional space,” Mishka said. “Contains about ten minutes of air. Seemed easier than carrying them.” Mishka quicklh set the bag down and set about sliding the unconscious body back into the bag. JEN "Freaky," Larkin said. She bent down and held the Vessel up by their shoulders so Mishka could pull the bag over more easily. So this had been the hardest part of their plan. Getting into the High Temple, locating the bedchambers of the most holy and sacred person in this entire elven state, avoiding hundreds of guards and cracking all three of them back out alive and whole. The giddiness of doing crime still rushed through her and Larkin couldn't stop grinning. Now they only had to deposit the body and, well... have a little chat with a certain someone. COYOTE -- The Abernathies lived in a castle not far from the military museum. Theirs was the largest castle in Alabaster, save for the royal temple, where the Vessel and their family lived. They had to move in quietly. Couldn't just teleport in, knowing they might be seen. Mishka and Larkin silently scaled over the wall, then dropped down inside. Mishka motioned Larkin to follow him to the garden area. Up ahead, a third-floor balcony was visible, and a man stood on it. Even this far away, Mishka could tell it was him. Mishka dug something out of his pocket, then offered it to Larkin. Beeswax, he motioned with his hands. Makes it easier to resist charm magic if you can't hear their voice properly, or hear any little tunes they hum. We should be okay since there's two of us, and he won't be able to charm both of us at once, but it still pays to be careful. He stuck the beeswax in his ears. JEN Larkin gave him a thumbs up and did the same. COYOTE Mishka glanced up. He started to climb the ivy— they’d need to move fast to get up there— then stopped. Can you see any traps? he asked. He kind’ve doubted they could just climb straight up there and talk to Abram. There might be glyphs hidden under the ivy to kill any would-be burglars who scale up it. JEN Before Larkin could say anything Haeth was already starting to climb but then stopped and asked about traps. Well, not just that. She took his arm and tugged him to stand a few steps away from the corner, out of sight of the guard making a round along the garden wall. She pointed at them. Wait until they're past. See how long it takes. Then- she gestured at the ivy. Not that. Too loud. Not strong enough. COYOTE Hm. Okay. Mishka patiently waited, pressing his back against the wall. He had to have a talent for hiding in shadows, but he’d forgotten it after learning how to turn invisible and crack around. No need to be stealthy when he could just, well, vanish whenever he pleased. Once the guard passed, Mishka told Larkin, There are wards that activate whenever someone other than an Abernathy casts a spell. Glyphs of Warding, like Goro can make. We should avoid magic usage. He glanced up, then pointed. They could climb the wall here, then drop down onto the balcony from above. There were no wards here. Climb here, Mishka said. I’ll send Nesicha to create a distraction. JEN Larkin shook her head. No distraction. It would be a tight run but the window to get up the wall and hide behind a chimney until the guard had passed again was just long enough. They shouldn't rouse suspicions unless they absolutely needed to. COYOTE Mishka glanced doubtfully upwards, then at Larkin, then shrugged. JEN She gave a litte grin and nudged his shoulder. They'd make it, alright. When the guard passed them again, Larkin wasted no time. The seams in the smooth, well-fitted stone offered no grip for her fingers, but she found it in the carved and fitted adornments all along the wall. Halfway up, she took a moment to get a better overview of the garden. They'd had the basic layout of the property but no reliable information on security measures. It was risky, but fuck if that didn't make it that much more fun. COYOTE The area was clear, for the most part. A guard patrolled the outer wall, but he looked outwards, not inwards. It seemed like the Abernathies didn’t expect any attackers. Up above her on the rooftop, a guard passed by. He paused for a moment on the rooftop, then continued his stroll along the edge. Mishka stayed on the ground. He’d wait until the lower guard passed a second time, then follow Larkin up. JEN Larkin could hear the footsteps of the guard on the roof. She climbed carefully, trying to make no sound, then, when the footsteps had faded, picked up pace again. She reached the edge and peered over just as the back of the guard vanished behind the slope of the roof. She crossed the walkway and clambered up to where a chimney peeked out of the tiles. COYOTE Mishka joined her after a moment, carefully following her path, slipping between shadows. It felt pretty good to be doing this. No magic, just good old-fashioned housebreaking. Mishka tapped Larkin on her shoulder to get her attention, then signed. Go get Abram now? Or take out the guards first? Concerned about noise. He was afraid if they went to talk to Abram right now, Abram would just call the guards. Or he'd attack. They need to be really fucking careful about this. JEN Guards, she signed. Need to know situation. COYOTE Mishka nodded. He peered out from around the chimney, and they both spent a moment quietly observing. Four guards on the roof. Two on the ground. The ones on the ground could probably be safely ignored. Mishka signed at Larkin again. Half and half? I'll take two on the roof, you take two on the roof. Quiet. JEN Larkin nodded back and dug a coil of wire out of her belt pouch. Raef had shown her how to use it to take down people fast and quietly. COYOTE Mishka paused. He really ought to go handle his two, but. God. What was she going to do with that wire? He really wanted to see. JEN Larkin slipped out from behind their hiding spot to go after her first target. The guard was just completing their round, coming around the spot where Mishka and Larkin had climbed up. They stopped there and peered over the low balustrade, then scratched their ass and moved on. Larkin came up from behind. The guard was tall so she had to do a little jump, but once the wire looped around the guard's throat and tightened, they came down to her level quick enough. A dull thud, the scrabbling of boots on stone and wet, choked attempts to draw in air were the only sounds that came from the man before eventually, he fell limp. COYOTE Holy shit. Mishka ducked back around the chimney. On one hand, killing that guy seemed unnecessary. Mishka really didn't like killing people when he didn't have to. On the other hand... the talent. The skill. The silence. The professional. Mishka fanned himself. He went the opposite direction. Once he reached the nearest guard, Mishka eyed him. He wasn't really sure what to do. Normally, he'd just control one into killing the other, or just ignore them and slip past them entirely. Looked like murder was the only option tonight. Mishka didn't want to waste his magic controlling either of them. So instead, he waited until one was at the edge of the roof, then slipped up behind one, and-- as quickly and painlessly as he could make it-- cut the man's throat. He gently caught the man as he fell, murmuring reassurances-- You'll be with Corellon in a moment, my friend. He did the same thing to the next guard. Mishka quietly dragged the bodies out of sight and checked behind him to see if Larkin was done with her remaining guard. JEN Larkin checked the pulse on her man before she got up. He was still alive, barely. He'd be out long enough. The other guy, though, was a problem. Larkin snuck back around the corner to see the woman standing leaned against the balustrade, back facing outward, and rolling herself a smoke. She didn't seem to have a lot interest watching what was going on on the ground, which would have been perfect if Mishka and Larkin had to sneak around down there. As it was, if Larkin tried to get to her now, she'd definitely see her coming. Larkin drew back and returned to Mishka. She gestured a few choppy sentences to communicate the problem. COYOTE Mishka eyed the situation. He thought for a moment, then grimaced. They’d have to risk using magic. He doubted there were magic-preventing runes on the roof. Maybe it’d be okay. He touched Larkin on the shoulder, and he focused on making her invisible. She vanished. Mishka gave the empty space where she was a thumb’s up. She’d do a better job killing the guy than he would. JEN Larkin was confused for a moment but then she looked down and didn't see her body. She grinned, which Mishka couldn't see, and went to work. When she'd done the guard like she had the other one, Larkin returned to Mishka and gave a quiet whistle to let him know she was close again. COYOTE Mishka signed at her: Keep invisibility or lose invisibility? I can take it off you. Tap twice for take it off, tap once for leave it on. It was a pity he couldn't see her sign back, now. JEN Larkin thought for a moment, then tapped her foot once. The invisibility was too useful to pass. COYOTE Good enough. Ready to go? he asked, then slipped down to the roof above the balcony. He stood just above Abram, who still stood on the balcony overlooking the grounds. Let's talk to him, I suppose. JEN Larkin followed him but didn't stop at the edge of the roof. Quiet as she could, she hung herself off the edge, found a foothold, and climbed down. If someone was inside, she had no means of silently warning Haeth but at least she'd be in a better position to act. COYOTE Mishka dropped down onto the balcony. Felt good to do it that way. Dramatic. "Hello, Abram," he said. "Don't shout, please. It's against your best interests." Abram Abernathy whipped around, eyes wide. He tensed when he saw it was Mishka, then relaxed. His eyes scanned the rooftop. "Hello, Mikhail," Abram said. JEN Larkin slipped around Abram and drew a knife. She pressed the tip against his lower back, and when he tensed again said, "No worries. We're not here to hurt you. I'm just making sure." COYOTE "Of course," Abram said, not flinching-- though Mishka saw his jaw tense, a little. Mishka motioned to Larkin again. This should only take a minute. It'll be quick. "I'll be quick," Mishka said. "I want to make a trade. A fair offer. Promise." "A trade?" Abram arched his eyebrows. "I doubt you have anything I want." "Au contraire. I have the Vessel," Mishka said. There was a pause. Abram's eyes were narrow, and he examined Mishka carefully. "You have the Vessel," he slowly repeated. "Ah. So... it was you who broke into the Temple. They aren't dead, then?" "No, no. Of course not," Mishka said. "I'm not a murderer. Not when I don't have to be, at least. And I'm willing to give you the Vessel. They are safe. Unconscious. Unharmed. I left tons of evidence back at the Temple that it was me and my crew that kidnapped the Vessel. A scrap of cloth from my cloak, a weapon of mine, a threatening note. Oh, what a hero you'll be. You can tell everyone how you rescued them from me. The acclaim. The accolades. Mishka opened the door to the inside and motioned for Abram to follow him. There were lots of valuables indoors, and Mishka figured Larkin would want a chance at silently and invisibly stealing them while they talked. JEN She took the cue. Abram left the range of her knife and she didn't bother going after him; he knew there were more than one person here now, and that they had weapons on him. Instead, she went inside to assess the valuables. One thing immediately caught her eye: a solid golden paper weight in the shape of a tiger. Pretty. And worth a lot when molten down. The tiger floated in mid-air for a second before vanishing into the backpack she'd brought specifically for this. COYOTE Mishka caught something moving in the corner of his eye, but made himself not look at it. Instead, he arranged himself on an overstuffed lounge while Abram sat down in a sturdy chair. "What do you want from me?" Abram said, eyeing Mishka. "Easy," Mishka said. "The Abernathy family has a funny little secret. When you're children, your clan cuts of one of their fingers, preserves it, and stores it away. Then, later, if someone important in your clan is killed and their body is destroyed, you have a piece of them to resurrect them with. Or-- if they go missing-- you can use it help focus the scrying spells necessary to find them." "And?" "I want Aleksei's finger," Mishka said. JEN Larkin paused in examining an array of delicately carved ivory ships and turned back to the conversation. Now came the tricky part and she didn't wanna miss it. COYOTE Abram paused. “You want… Aleksei’s finger.” “Aye.” “Why?” “I feel like that’s fairly obvious,” Mishka said. He delicately crossed his legs and said nothing else. If he killed Aleksei later, he didn’t want these assholes resurrecting him-- and most resurrection spells required a piece of the body. He didn’t say that, though. Maybe they thought Aleksei and Mishka were going to run off together. Mishka wasn’t sure how much they knew about his and Aleksei’s relationship. They used to be friends. “The important thing is,” Mishka said, “If you give me Aleksei’s finger, I’ll give you the Vessel. And you can be the hero in this little drama. Rescued the Vessel from Mishka Haeth, the terrible criminal. Yes?” Abram thought it over a while. His eyes were hooded. Lidded. Heavy. Mishka reached out, carefully, to skim the surface of his thoughts. He immediately encountered a wall. He glanced down. Abram was wearing a familiar ring-- not identical to Goro’s ring of mind shielding, but similar. Huh. No skimming his thoughts, then. “I’ll take it,” Abram said. JEN "Good choice," Larkin commented from behind him. "Would've really sucked for you if you didn't." COYOTE Mishka suppressed a smile. He and Larkin both knew this was gonna suck for Abram either way. He rose to his feet. "Show me where the finger is. Then we'll make the exchange. Aye?" Abram's face was inscrutable. "Of course." He moved towards the door. Mishka rubbed the back of his neck, on edge. He glanced at where Larkin was-- or at least, where she'd spoken from a moment ago. He hated he couldn't communicate with her in Nighthand now. He put on the mask and altered himself to look like a guard, then went to follow Abram. JEN Larkin pocketed another trinket, then went after them. She set a hand on Mishka's shoulder to let him know he was nearby. COYOTE Mishka settled, a little. It was fine. Everything was going good so far. He brushed his fingers where Larkin was a second time to reassure himself (all allies accounted for, all good) and moved on. Abram led them lower down into the estate, into a wine cellar. He opened a small safe in the back with a key around his neck, then a combination. Mishka kept a sharp for ambushes. Without looking up, Abram calmly said, “Please tell your friend she may steal my wine, but please leave the hundred-year-old Zinfindels in the corner alone. I doubt they would suite her pallet. And it would be a shame to waste them on her.” JEN Larkin glanced around. There really were a couple bottles standing on a table in the corner but she doubted they were any of the shit he'd just said. Didn't mean she'd pass the chance to be petty. Larkin took a short stroll towards the nearest shelf, selected a bottle at random- and smashed it on the floor. COYOTE “Miss Basha,” Mishka scolded. “For shame. Have some respect.” Behind his back, where Abram couldn’t see, he signed at Larkin: The most expensive ones are on the bottom left. Red label. JEN She gave him a thumbs up, which he couldn't see, and went to get a bottle. Just one, though, so it wouldn't get smashed in her bag. She'd share it with Azriel when she got back. COYOTE Abram delicately removed a withered finger inside a glass vial from the cabinet. Mishka half-expected Abram to lead him to a false safe or hand him a fake finger. It certainly looked real, though— and it had Aleksei’s name on it. Felt too easy, though. Mishka couldn’t tell if his plan had actually worked or if Abram was tricking him, somehow. Abram held up the vial. “The Vessel?” Mishka took the bag of holding off his side. He set it on the floor, and— very carefully— reached inside, and dragged the Vessel out. They were still breathing evenly. Looked healthy. Abram tucked the finger away into his pocket, then bent to examine the Vessel. “Of course, before I hand over my half of this little deal, I’d like to have the Vessel examined. Make sure this is in fact them.” JEN "Yeah, well-" Larkin spoke up from where she'd gone to stand close beside Abram, examining what else was in the safe. "You gotta understand that a secret is best kept between two people, and there's already three of us. Would he a shame if someone found out you did not in fact rescue the Vessel, but had them delivered to you. Right?" COYOTE M The safe contained several more fingers and toes, as well as some scrolls sealed with wax. Abram lingered for a moment, as though he were considering what Larkin said. Mishka was pretty sure he knew what was going on in Abram’s head: Aleksei’s finger wasn’t worth much and couldn’t be used against them. If Abram wanted another finger from Aleksei, he’d just have to cut another one off— which wasn’t that hard— though that meant Abram would have to admit that he traded away Aleksei’s finger in the first place. Abram pulled a vial of ointment out of his pocket and dabbed it on his eyes, murmuring the words of a True Seeing spell. He knelt to examine the Vessel. “Very well,” he said softly. “This in, fact, the Vessel.” He tossed the finger to Mishka. “Get out of my house,” he said. “And if you’re going to kill Aleksei, then good riddance. He’s been nothing but a political liability since he came back. Lazing about, idly all day. Slathering over some other boy he’s replaced you with, another prince from another lower clan. Trying little political ploys and failing because he doesn’t know what’s going on, half the time. Useless. And if you’re not going to kill him, and he’s going with you... tell him not to come back this time.” “Thank you,” Mishka said, and pocketed the finger. JEN M Larkin sized Abram up and down before turning to go. Jackass. She wanted to do something to him just for the heck of it- beyond what he had coming anyway. Piss on his family portrait or something... eh. She'd just make sure to be there when the temple guards came for him. His face would be priceless. Stupid motherfucker really figured they were just handing him a trophy. Larkin allowed herself a big, invisible grin. Yeah, it'd be great. She didn't need more. "Alrighty," she said. "Nice doing business with you. We gotta go, important stuff to do. Enjoy your wine." COYOTE Mishka hesitated. He really fucking wanted to talk more. To say: We planted evidence the Abernathies kidnapped the Vessel. There’s a knife with your family crest on it lying at the crime scene. We bribed one of your servants to leave an anonymous tip with the local guard. They’ll be here any minute. He really wanted to gloat. Rub it in. He opened his mouth, then paused, glancing over where Larkin was. He closed and opened his mouth several times, struggling with his urge to talk. JEN Mishka wasn't following and because she couldn't make signs or a face at him, Larkin stepped forwards and took him by the shoulder. COYOTE Mishka let Larkin steer him away. It was probably for the best. COYOTE Title: TRP: Larkin and Mishka (The Vessel) Summary: Larkin and Mishka kidnap the Vessel, an androgynous pureblood elf "Chosen One" who is worshipped in Alabaster as Corellon's living avatar on the mortal plane. They frame Abram Abernathy for kidnapping the Vessel, and they steal Aleksei Abernathy's finger from Abram to prevent Abram from ever resurrecting his son. Category:Text Roleplay